


'Til the Flame Simmers Down To a Spark

by Mordekai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero of Fereldan, Warden Tabris, was at the Conclave at the wrong time and becomes the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the Flame Simmers Down To a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get more AU as it goes along, to the point were I might play fast and loose with lore. Oh and title is from Wax and Wane by Alana Henderson because I'm terrible at titles.

“She didn’t do this,” The voice was familiar, but strained and rough with grief or angry.

Someone sighed heavily. “I’m not saying she did, but she must know something.” Another woman replied, though her voice was not familiar.

“After everything she’s done, I would think she’d earned a chance to explain.”

Lylla Tabris’ eyes shot open and she sucked in a breath. _Leliana._ She knew that voice. What was Leliana doing here? She sat up and immediately regretted it. Her whole body hurt and her head pounded, muddling her thoughts.

Unease settled in her gut and she took stock of her surroundings. She was in a small stone room. It was too cozy to be a prison, but a guard blocked the only door. She sat on a cot, complete with a pillow, and she was unbound. Leliana and a strange woman were gathered in the far corner, arguing amongst themselves. A bright green light flared from Lylla’s hand and she cried out in pain.

“Lylla!” Leliana cried and rushed over to her side.

“Where am I?” Lylla asked, her voice rough.

“Haven. Minus the cultists.” Leliana gave her a small forced smile.

The woman with short black hair stormed over. “What do you know?” She demanded. She had a thick accent and looked ready to grab the sword hanging on her hip.

At Lylla’s blank stare, the woman let out a frustrated sigh. “The conclave. How did you survive when everyone else is dead?”

At that moment Lylla realized she had more problems than a headache and a glowing hand. Leliana was likely the only reason she wasn’t rotting in a dungeon right now, this woman obviously thought she was guilty.

“Can someone please explain what’s happening?” Lylla glared back at the warrior. She wanted answers Lylla didn’t have.

Leliana not so subtly stepped in between them. “An explosion destroyed the conclave, killing the Divine. You were the only survivor.” 

“And so I’m your only suspect?” Lylla turned to the black haired warrior.

‘No one has forgotten what you did during the Fifth Blight. But you must admit it doesn’t look good.” The warrior stood firm, just a tinge of hysteria to her voice. “How did you get that mark on your hand?”

Lylla stared down at the angry green light from her hand. Her arm ached up to her shoulder, yet with the light glaring from her palm, it looked almost unreal.  For the first time since she woke up, she felt scared. She couldn’t remember how or why she was here. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “I can’t. I can’t remember. Wait... I was running from something. There was a woman.” She looked up at Leliana. “What’s going on?”

“It will be easier to show you.”  The other woman said.

“One minute, Cassandra.” Leliana said.

“We have little time.” The woman, Cassandra, warned.

“I understand.” Leliana said in a tone that left little room for argument. She walked over to where Lylla sat. “Your daggers.” She said as she handed them to Lylla.

Lylla took them with a nod, but her shoulders perked up a little. She strapped them in their scabbards to her belt. She no longer felt so helpless, but it annoyed her that the daggers had been taken away in the first place. No matter what Leliana said, these people didn’t trust her, and she didn’t trust them.

Leliana cupped her cheek with one hand. “Thank the Maker you’re alive.”

Lylla gave her a weak smile in return.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to arm her?” Cassandra interrupted.

“Just try to take them again. I’m awake this time.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Enough. Lylla needs to be able to defend herself, Cassandra.” Leliana shot Lylla a look, but didn’t say anything.

“We will talk later, my love.”

“I’m sorry about Justinia. I know you cared for her.” Lylla pulled Leliana in for a quick hug. She whispered, low enough that only Leliana could hear. Leliana didn’t answer, but she pulled Lylla closer.

* * *

 

 “We call it “The Breach”. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra gazed up at it and then turned back to Tabris. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”

“That’s one explosion.” Lylla stared up at the unnatural green that tore through the sky, almost mesmerizing.

 “Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

The Breach flared and the mark on Lylla’s hand reacted. The glow grew brighter, though that was the least of Lylla’s worries. She was being ripped apart and set on fire. She struggled to breathe. The pain passed as quickly as it had come, but she was still breathless with the memory of it. She was kneeling, though she did not remember falling, and Cassandra was knelt in front of her.

“Each time the Breach expands, your marks spreads…. and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“Wonderful.” Lylla choked out. “As if the Blight slowly killing me wasn’t enough. This death promises to be much more painful.”

Cassandra frowned, she didn’t seem to like that answer. “This is serious. Your life isn’t the only one hanging in the balance, all of Thedas is threatened.” She reached down and pulled Lylla up with more force than necessary. Cassandra led her through an encampment, where the people gazed at her with open disdain in their eyes. _Nothing new._

* * *

 

Cassandra led them through winding snowy roads. They were attacked by demons but together were able to dispatch them. Cassandra was clearly a capable warrior and Lylla could respect that. Most of the trip was spent in silence until they came across a group of people fighting demons. A smaller rift hung above them. Cassandra charged into the fray, and Lylla followed after her.

“Quickly, before more come through.” An elf grabbed her hand and thrust it up toward the glowing sky. The swirling green cloud directly above them dissipated.

“What did you do?” Lylla shook her hand, trying to rid it of the buzzing sensation.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” The bald elf replied. His tone was light, but his expression guarded. His scrutiny didn’t surprise her, everyone here seemed like they were waiting for her to turn on them. Well, everyone but Leliana.

The elf kept talking, not waiting for a response. Lylla only paid half a mind to him, focusing instead on her hand. Whatever she’d done to that rift, she still felt the hum of power.

The bald elf once again turned to her. His lips twisted into a sort of smile before it fell off his face. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Well, shit.” Lylla threaded her fingers through her hair and sighed. She knew the mark and the Breach had to be connected, she should have seen this coming.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cassandra huffed, drawing herself up with a scowl.

“Nothing.” Lylla sighed again. “I just never thought I’d be doing this again.”

“Do tell! And here I thought this was a once in a lifetime sort of apocalypse.” The dwarf spoke for the first time, voice dripping with fake cheer.

“She’s the Hero of Ferelden” Cassandra said, very matter-of-fact.

“You’re shitting me!? She’s the one who fell out of the sky?” Met with stares, some more disapproving than others, the dwarf cleared his throat and introduced himself. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

“Lylla Tabris. Though I guess you already knew that.” Lylla cleared her throat and quickly recovering, turning back to Cassandra. “So, what now?”

“Now we go meet Leliana.” Cassandra replied.

* * *

 

The four of them walked through the gate to the forward camp only to find Leliana arguing with a man. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they say who approached.

“Ah, here they come.” The man in the chantry robes said too smugly.

“You made it.” Leliana said, relief evident in her voice. “Chancellor Roderic, this is-”

“I know who she is.” Roderick practically spat. “As grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“No one is executing her.” Leliana voice grew cold.

“You are supposed to serve the Most Holy and yet you protect her murderer.” He retorted.

“Leave her alone.” Lylla growled. “I’m so sick of you people. Maker forbid anything gets solved, as long as you have someone to blame. 

“How dare you-” The chancellor’s had grown very red and his eyes bulged. If there wasn’t a green hole in the sky that was killing her, Lylla would have the scene quite funny.

“Enough.” Cassandra interrupted. “We can stop this before it’s too late. But we need to get the temple.”

* * *

 

Lylla trudged up the slippery and treacherous mountain path. Once again, she was put in charge of making decisions. There could be no regretting or agonizing over decisions already made, she’d learned that years ago. She remembered Leliana’s apparent ease at suggesting they use the soldiers for distraction. Leliana has become harder, colder, and she had barely registered the change until now.

Her new companions were silent most of the trip. They killed any demon that crossed their path with deadly precision. Occasionally Varric tried to strike up a conversation, a dark cloud has settled on the group’s mood.

They came across another rift and Lylla sealed it just as before. The weird sensation in her arm roared to life. It felt like a fire burning hotter and hotter until it was almost unbearable and then it faded back to a tingle when the rift was finally sealed.

Cassandra and Varric helped some scouts who’d been injured by demons. Solas, however, stood and watched as Lylla sealed the rift.

“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” He tilted his head and gave her a thin smile.

There was something slightly unsettling about that smile. He hadn’t given her a reason to distrust him so far, Varric had even said Solas had saved her life. His eyes narrowed back at her and she realized she’d been staring. Damn, she was feeling broody today. She didn’t have time for this. Suddenly impatient to move on, she checked to see if Varric and Cassandra were finished.

Lylla didn’t know what Cassandra had said, but one of the scouts came over and thanked her profusely. Feeling uncomfortable once again, she hurried the group onwards.

* * *

 

They climbed down winding stairs. The pounding in Lylla’s head only got worse as they grew closer to the temple.

A hush settled over the group as they walked into the temple. It was still on fire in places and burned bodies were posed as they had been when they had died with mouths open in a silent scream.

A fleeting memory of screaming and fire came to Lylla’s mind. A flashback, though not a helpful one. It didn’t tell her anything these bodies weren’t already telling her. These patchy memories hadn’t done much to fill in the gaping hole in her memory. They skirted around ruins and bodies until they came to the clearing. A rift floated in the sky, much bigger than anything they’d seen before. The Breach stormed above. 

“The Breach is a long way up.” Varric stated the obvious.

“You’re here. Thank the Maker.” Leliana rushed over and stopped short. She kept a professional distance but her eyes remained on Lylla. 

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra said and Leliana immediately took action, expression carefully neutral again. Lylla, who had been watching Leliana, focused back on the matter at hand.

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra asked, her tone strong and determined but softer than Lylla had come to expect.

“Don’t think I can quite reach.” Lylla tried for a light tone but worry strained her voice.

“No. This rift was the first, and it is the key.” Solas said, tearing his eyes away from the Breach to look at Lylla. “Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.” Cassandra stood tall and proud. 

Varric seemed concerned by something he called red lyrium, but it meant nothing to Lylla. She was far too distracted by the buzzing in her hand and the pounding of her head. 

Disembodied voices echoed through the temple. A woman cried out for help and Lylla’s voice answered.

Lylla frowned. Had this actually happened? Or was it a trick? She wished she could remember.

“That was your voice. Most holy called out to you. But...” Cassandra sounded almost awed. 

The large rift rumbled and burst into light. The light formed a picture in the air of an old woman and a shadowy figure. The creature, for it was not human, held the Divine in magical bonds and spoke of sacrifices. Lylla rushed into the picture, asking what was going on. The Divine begged her to run and the creature ordered her death. 

The picture exploded in light, leaving the rift just as it had looked before. Everyone watched the rift, waiting for it to do something else, but it was silent and still.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was that vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra interrupted the silence that had fallen over the group. 

“I can’t remember.” Lylla answered testily. That vision or whatever it had been didn’t seem familiar nor did it feel wrong.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas explained. “The rift is not sealed, but it is closed...albeit temporarily.” He tore his gaze from the rift to look at Lylla. “I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons, stand ready!” Cassandra cautioned the soldiers.

Lylla took a deep breath and braced for the pain. This whole thing was absolutely insane,  and she couldn’t even remember how things came to be this way. This could kill her, just like the Archdemon had been supposed to. If she was superstitious, maybe she would have believed all of these attempts to cheat death had come to bite in her the ass. Maybe there was someone up there laughing at her.

 She reached her arm up and grasped for the rift and it reached down to meet her. What felt like a bolt of electricity passed through her and she gasped in pain. Her arm lowered a fraction and the rift exploded, throwing her backwards. She heard the roar as she struggled to keep her balance. Cursing under her breath, she turned to see a pride demon wreaking havoc on the foot soldiers. Turning so she was still facing the demon, she focused her attention back on the rift. Demon or no, her focus had to be on sealing the rift.

Unfortunately the demon didn’t seem to like whatever she was doing and it lashed out with an electric whip. She rolled to the side, whip just glancing her left leg.

“Keep it off of me!” Lylla shouted.

“We’re trying!” Cassandra yelled back.

“Focus on the rift, that should weaken the demon’s defenses.” Solas called to Lylla.

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Lylla grumbled, too low for anyone to hear over the din of battle. Nevertheless, she went to work. Arm held up once again, the mark pulled at the rift again. She kept her eyes on the demon, only going by the strange pulling sensation as evidence of sealing the rift. Cassandra was a sight to behold, moving with a ferocious grace. She did what Lylla had asked and kept the demon occupied, taunting it. Occasionally Lylla had to break contact with the rift to dodge the demon’s blows or whip, but for the most part, Cassandra and the others kept it off of her.

Tabris kept her arm raised, even as she heard the demon fall and the battle end. It felt like the mark had tapped into her energy and was using it to close the rift. The pain and pressure had turned into a tingling numbness that Lylla didn’t take for a good sign. The background faded until all she was aware of was the rift and her mark. The rift crackled and sparked, one last effort against the mark until it finally sealed. She sunk to her knees and watched dazed the Breech as her vision blurred and faded.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this just to try to get myself to practice writing. This is my first time writing for Dragon Age, so I'm still trying to get characters' voice right.


End file.
